e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Fuzrocker
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Misfits Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey Hey, Looks like it's just you on here at the moment so if heres any work you want help with just shout :). Maybe we could plan a few pages to make, let me know. Final5 22:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I just was looking for something and thought a misfits wikia would have it, I don't remember what it was but I did find the answer :). I'll try to help out when I can, but I'm a bit slow on my feet :P. Final5 22:45, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I Think I Know You... :) Hi. I'm new to this Wiki. Also, I think I know you from another wiki, I forgot which one though. Something like The Inbetweeners or something else. Dunno. Anyways....... Hey, I'll come to you if I need help. Thanks in advance. -Joanna xxx Thanks for the message As I have experience in editing Wikipedia/Wikia articles, I would gladly help with any editing you need doing. As you probably saw when I updated the page on Alisha, I added different sections which allows other members to change/add with as little or as much detail as they deem necessary and, as long as you're ok with it, I intend to slowly do the same to other pages. Jumpnbounce 16:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC) New Guy hi i wonde rif i could help editting, i have had experienced editing a wiki site, and i have my own :)Superheroesfanatic-IR 19:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) hi i'm MegaWolfman93 and i'm pretty new at designing wikis but i am a big fan of the misfits episodes. i was wondering how you can use all the tools on the wiki sites. info would be great :) hi, how do u copy the infoboxes or even create ur own? :/ Superheroesfanatic-IR 17:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Character infobox- please answer! Hey :) I made some changes on the character infobox template, and I just wanted to know how can I make that fields left blank will not show up, like its on the episode infobox? DuduDoctor 15:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for all your kind words! :) And yeah, I'll change the photos if thats what you want :) DuduDoctor 09:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Colors Just tell which color and I'll be on it :) DuduDoctor 09:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) lol, thank you so much! I actually have to go right now, so when I get back i'll make the color changes and tell you how to do that yourself. And I have no idea how you can make me an administer, but thank you!! i'm honored! :P DuduDoctor 09:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm back :) So tell me again what you wanted me to do? Oh, and this is how you can make me an admin: http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20090603174550AAFPsLy DuduDoctor 14:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thanks!!! Just found out i'm an admin lol, thank you so much!! DuduDoctor 11:32, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Sorry for the delay. I saw you changed Nathan's picture on his portal, do you still need help with the portals? DuduDoctor 01:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! So, what special powers does being an admin give me? I know how to edit wikis and whatnot, not very smart when it comes to ranks and the really technical stuff. XP And thank you so much! DannyJC13 18:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Woops, found the admin button on my tool bar, I'll investigate. ;) DannyJC13 18:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC)